


Skeletons in Your Closet

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Berserkers, Cute Puppy Pack, Cute Theo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Scare Liam, Secrets, Skeletons, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Liam is afraid of skeletons and Theo hasn’t experienced Halloween since he was a child. They help each other navigate the holidayPrompt – Skeletons
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Skeletons in Your Closet

Liam jerked awake from another nightmare. He rolled over to check the time, still struggling to control his breathing. It was three in the morning, his usual nightmare waking up time.

Liam climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, intending on showering the bad dreams away. It never really worked but it was the best he could do to keep himself calm.

Before he could start the shower and get undressed, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Liam sighed but went to open it anyway. He found Theo standing there, his hair a mess and a pillow and blanket in his arms.

“Should I even ask?” Liam said, indicating to the things in Theo’s hands. Liam had forgot that Theo spent the night over at the Geyer house. After the whole hunter fiasco he moved in with Corey since the latter’s parents didn’t really care about what their son did. Occasionally though, Theo would come over to spend the night with Liam. At first it was just because it was too late for him to go back to Corey’s before it just became routine.

“Corey comes to sleep in my room whenever I have nightmares and I do the same for him.” Theo said as he half pushed his way into the room. Liam thought he was going to set up shop on the floor but Theo threw his things on to the left side of Liam’s bed and crawled under the covers.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Liam asked still too shaken up from his nightmare to fully care.

“Sleeping. You can climb in if you want but I’m merely here to remind you that you aren’t alone. I’ve got your back.” Theo said, voice a little muffed by his pillow.

“Thanks, I hadn’t noticed.” Liam half heartedly snarked. He changed his mind on showering and opened the windows before climbing in beside Theo.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Theo asked after a while.

“No.” Liam said immediately. Then he sighed and rolled over to face Theo. “A secret for a secret?”

“Fine.” Theo huffed a laugh. “I’m worried about celebrating Halloween because I haven’t done it in year and don’t really remember how it’s done.”

“Oh, I could help you. Mom really loves all holidays so I’m pretty sure that we can work something out.” Liam said. “We could start with the basic Halloween traditions like picking pumpkins and carving them, then we can move to decorating the house. I hear the Corey’s parents let him do whatever he wants with the place so that will be fun.”

“That actually makes me feel better. It’s a little hard trying to fit back into a world you never really cared about.” Theo shifted until he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“A lot of things are hard, like trying to live two lives at the same time, then trying to mix those lives into one another.” Liam agreed.

“It’s your turn.” Theo said, turning his head to face Liam.

“For what?” Liam played dumb and Theo rolled his eyes.

“To share your secret.” Theo prompted. Liam sighed and closed his eyes.

“My nightmares are about a lot of things.” Liam opened his eyes and found Theo still looking at him. “But lately they’ve been about the berserkers again. I keep seeing all these skeletons and skulls all around and I can’t stop thinking that they will jump at me and try to kill my friends again.”

“I could help you with that.” Theo repeated the same line Liam said to him. “If you want, I could always be there with you, so if they do attack then we can fight them together.”

“Aren’t you sappy.” Liam smiled and gently pushed Theo’s shoulder.

“I get sappy when I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“Good night, Liam.”

“Good night, Theo.”

***

It was Halloween night and Theo and Liam had to go out to fetch a few things from the shop for the Halloween party Liam’s mom was hosting. That meant that they were going to be seeing skeletons everywhere.

Liam was nervous the entire drive to the shop. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking or slow down his heart rate. When they reached the shop, Theo gently took Liam’s hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze.

“We’re fighting together. Just like the hunters and just like the ghost riders. You have me by your side, Liam.” Theo said, before he dragged the much calmer Liam into the store. Shopping while holding Theo’s hand – especially since they weren’t dating – was a weird but enjoyable experience.

Not once did Theo let go, not even when he had to reach for his wallet and pay. This made the cashier wink at Liam as he tried hiding his face. The only time Theo let go was when they were in the car and on their way back home. Liam was much happier until they pulled up outside his house and found his front yard covered with skeletons. He ducked his head and put it on his knees. Liam could hear Theo getting out of the car before his door was opened.

“Liam, look at me.” Theo said gently. Liam violently shook his head. Theo sighed before manhandling Liam until he was out of the car. “Open your eyes, Liam.”

“No.”

“Open your eyes, or I’m going to lock the car and leave you here.” Theo threatened. Liam opened his eyes in anger and glared at Theo, making him laugh. Theo took Liam’s hand in his. “Look, the pack did this for you. Mason and Nolan worked on setting up while Corey and Alec bought and dressed the props.”

Liam was still annoyed with Theo but looked anyway. What he saw made him laugh. Each of the skeletons were dressed in various outfits and posed differently.

Liam spotted skeletons that looked like they were dancing the cha-cha. He spotted skeletons that where dressed in the Among Us suits (with one of them missing chopped in half. There was a Gordan Ramsey looking chef holding bread on either side of another skeleton’s head. Liam was pretty sure that a group of six skeletons were there to represent the puppy pack.

“Wow.” Was all he could say.

“Wow indeed. We couldn’t let you suffer on Halloween.” Theo squeezed Liam’s hand.

“Thank you.” Liam squeezed back.

“Happy Halloween, Liam.” Theo smiled, earning back a smile.


End file.
